universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Haze Saga
About This HIM uses the chance of Hectare City going into Fear and decide to take over, causing a high criminal rate. HIM prefer staying back and watch the firework go, as he grow stronger after the Powerpuff Girls disappear. During this madness, Simon and Morrison create The Blackjack to reform new warriors. Three heroes joined in beside Grace and Pavitra. Layla Sniper, a female sniper from Yeager, and Riki, a Nopon Hero from the Frontier Village. They return back to Hectare while trying to calm the Hectare down. Later known fact that Morrison is secretly scamming Simon and the other, as he revealed by be with Axel into his mission of collect rare materiel for easy money. Of course, many other news face was recruited in order to brought new light to the Hectare Warriors. What Happen Beginning Anti-Steven is trying to study the Nergaling to finally take down Nergal Jr after the evert of the Death Note. He been suffer a mid-life crisis, blaming himself from trusting the Death Note and debate it he really truly evil, letting Anti-Thomas and December live when they were absorb by Nergal Jr. and having a bond of not letting Anti-Rosa get hurt. His Crisis also led to his secretly affair with Anti-Jacobina, since he sure that Evil Stocking didn’t understand his emotion. He was later attack and injured by Tremor and returning Anti-Jacob. Little known fact, someone is watching his action. He later return to Hectare City to find Nergal Jr. with December before he was defeated by Dunban and decide to leave Black Mage Crimson's Body to disband with the Antis. Bunny II meet HIM's daughter and her cousin, Mimi, after fighting Jack Frozen. She worry about her father causing too much damage to the city to the point of not restore the city. Bunny II and Mimi start trying to search the city before they were attack by Axel O’Brien, a Assassin for Hired. This led into Mimi getting “Afterburn Probes”, which it’s increase the heat body, causing extreme pain to her. Bunny II manage to heal her, along with her caretaker, Jeff the Spider. This is before her best friend, Chi arrive and reveal that she working with HIM to avenge her father, Aku. She defeated Alley Vesa and manage to equip handed with Simon in the City of Aku. During this, Duke McFury have The Fury Cutter for it’s true purpose, to "Removed Any Outsiders”, after losing to both Apollo Armors and Killbot. He manage to killed Killbot, but ultimately turn evil due to the suit start getting into Duke’s Mind thank to his missing eye. Duke would later encounter Shind/Cinder, where the two battle each other, with Shind using his Wraith power. Out of the blues, Vegeta Jr arrive and start curbed stomping the two. Vegeta Jr murder both Shind and Duke respectively. He also disrespect the Netherrealm’s Clown, stating that the resident are bunch of sheep and will follow whoever it’s control, good or evil. He also shoot on the Bennet Sisters, Sara and Millia, talking shit about how they don’t care about their happiness and whine about their past. Vegeta Jr would also defeated and killed Kizer during their battle. Back to Hectare City, Axel robbed Rupert House to gain some object from him. Because Rupert is a Classic Man, he return back from battle to fight Axel, no matter if Silver Heart medical damage his mind. The battle is equal match, even after Rupert get the Afterborn Probes on him. However, Axel manage to defeated Rupert to near death before Dipper manage to save Rupert and take him away from Axel. Axel would also attack and killed Bret, collecting all of his materiel and burning down his and Heather’s house. Shadow Ninja Kuro Meanwhile, Emma been having a Stalker on her tail. Angelo and Jacob manage to discover it. This led into Emma being taken to Illinois Island while Angelo and Jacob manage the City. Bones made his return back from WASP Academy to pause Jacob and Angelo’s mission to force on the Big Gete Star that destroyed the world. With the help of Cyclone, Petronilkha and Miroslava, Shadow Ninja Kuro were remove by the core as the Big Gete Star is finally destroyed, restoring the Northern Island. However, Bones and Jacob were later spit from the team. Would later Bones and Jacob joined Arthur Sugerman, a funky wrestler, Dipper and Simon. Bunny II and Mimi were later joined the Blackjack while Mimi is healing. Jacob later joined Emma after Morrison’s behavior after Simon was missing. Battleline Draw The Brutal Six create their own city known as “The Monster Town”, built to hide from the heroes while also attacking them. Lucio accidentally cross their and get his ass beaten up. A few encounter like Lucio, Valon James Crocodile, Gill Bacon and Bunny II have arrive, but ultimately failed. Reira, Lewis and Emma decide to face him. They face Robo Knight which Apollo controlled, a newly reborn Torr, and finally Apollo and his service. Apollo admit that his power is worthless for the prefect armor, but Reira never want to killed Apollo, but he requested to upgrade Reira’s C/C Critical Eye and the other power if he and his service agree to never do harm to the heroes ever again. Apollo, Talbot and Weller should later hide in the pat of Underground that are no longer inhabited. In the other side, Jacob and Vector start feuding, with Sahbana and Riki joining. Before that, Jacob start having a beef with Vector over the fact that the Blackjack. This feud ended when Zema Hair was murder by the Talon. Afterword, they face the The Pretty Sisters, which they were easily defeated after Sabhana spank one of them, making them feel more happy and stop their evil ways. During the time, Reaper, Doc and Ricky was later united with Kable and Karve to form back the Talon. Meanwhile the Flag Swordsman arrive as Anti-Steven fake his death, Marc Veiler. His main goal is to found the 7 Dragons Balls from a unknown Namakian, as Simon and the other find one and so is Goku Jr., who alway have that as a memento of Son Goku. The Mysterious Namakian start trying to make sure the Seven Dragon Balls are not used by humans as Marc backstabbed the Brutal Six for Anti-Steven, as he collect the model of his past Zord, the Stego. The Silver Heart Charming Virus In a shocking turn a evert, a virus hit the Life Device cause by Familiar of the Silver Heart. After Enoki dead in Striker, Familiar took control of his body before suffer fatal heart attack. Little known fact that this lend the Life Device mistake his heart attack to Rupert’s dying and create a clone body for the virus, causing the Silver Heart Chamring, the fusion DNA of Rupert, Enoki and Familiar Silver Heart Charming Virus becoming a huge thirst to Hectare City. His violent and spoiled attitude mean he have no form of compassion for any action he may gone. The Virus is driven with mix feeling of the three DNA. He believe he lost his throne by Hectare, but also want revenge for the one who backstabbed him. He enjoy pain, but but also like hurting other. He's have a deep fetish for Tanya, but prefer her dead, lifeless body. When a virus killed a person, another clone is made. Silver Heart Charming meet Rupert and Simon, as he want to cause a genocide onto the city with these clones of 15. As Vector saw with Zema’s body, Hisoka put a Ritual involved turning souls into flowers, meaning that like the Death Note, Revived Key and Life Device cannot revived their until the ritual is over. The First Virus strike Reira on Yuya House while his family was fixed by in the Fusion Dimension. They manage to fight each other before the Silver Heart Charming flyaway. The Second Virus strike Nergal Jr., which it's break his arm. Alex try to defend it before the virus knock her down, as well as the rest of the heroes. The virus manage to killed Shiro Ink and later Slash Master. This virus was later manage to get defeated by both TJ and Zuma in a brutal styles. The Third Virus strike Goku Jr., which Goku Jr. manage to destroyed it with his Dual Destructo Disc and Super Kamehameha. The Fourth Virus found and ally with Axel as they travel to Naverre, which Axel face against Hawk and Kung Jin. Both of them were defeated and killed by the Virus as Axel collect their weapon for money. Owl and Eagle later arrive and fight the Silver Heart Charmings as Axel leave. Both of the Naverre warrior defeated the two warriors as the last one was launch away. Owl decide to find Axel as Eagle and the other start finding away. The Fifth Virus found and ally with Vegeta Jr as they handle the the weakest link in Hectare City. Both Vegeta Jr and the virus beat down Joyce and Dixie before Joel Anarchy arrive to face the virus alone. He manage to erase the virus with his fire. The Sixth Virus found and ally with the Talon, as they arrive to the Overwatch Headquarter. The HQ was destroyed as the virus defeated Winston and destroyed Zenyatta. The virus was destroyed when Hanzo use his Dragonstrike onto him, before revealed that there Four more virus arrive, one of which biting Hanzo's Arm as the rest fight them. All of them was delete by the like of D.Va, Genji, Bastion, etc.. The Seventh Virus strike the Blackjack as they head to Hectare City. Simon Mist fight and manage to killed the Silver Heart Charming. The Blackjack later head the each location of the Silver Heart Charming. The Eighth Virus easily defeated and killed both Paul and Leo. The Silver Heart Charming would later face Jacob in no resulted coming it. The eighth virus later meet the Blackjack, where Simon and Grace both face, as it's revealed Two more Silver Heart Charming. With the odds against each other, Simon, Grace and Mimi defeated each one of their. The Ninth Virus easily defeated both Muffet and Papyrus. As the virus try to attack Faith, Undyne arrive and challenge the virus, later manage to erase it for good. The Tenth Virus face Angelo Punk, where he manage to turn him into chocolate with the Chocolate Beam. Thumper later arrive and face him, manage to delete the virus. The Eleventh Virus find Dodger Wall and Daniel Toshida, as Dodger Wall face it, but was easily defeated by the virus. The Twelves Virus was find in the Neatherrealm, where he ecounter Moondust and TORR. Moondust couldn't handle the virus until TORR assist to became his fusion armor via Overlay System, turing into Moondust-TORR The Thirteen Virus was find in BWM, as Rupert Charming find him and four more with Llewellyn and Hector. All three of they handle the virus easily, with Rupert suffering Afterburn. Llewellyn start trying to cool Rupert down as Hector went out to find other stuff. In the meantime, the other two viruses handle The Great Quickdini and Peacemaker. Quickly sadly got murder by the virus as Peacemaker was defeated. Afterword, A Newly form Crow and Wiz arrive in the scene to save him before the viruses killed him. All three of the remain virus was defeated and erase for good. The Fourteen Virus arrive and destroyed Mettaton's body. His reigns of terrors shortly ended with Sans arrive and easily destroy the virus. The Fifteen Virus create six clones as they manage to destroyed part of the city. As one of their try to finish Boryounght, a new warrior arrive in the scene, Lincoln Gilliam. Lincoln manage to use his Sword to slowly slice each virus one by one as he protect Boryounght. Conquest and Divide As Morrison start trying to heal with Grace and Mimi, Simon head out to find Chi and HIM. He encounter Daniel as HIM's arrive on the scene. HIM revealed his ultimate plan in Hectare, to conquest and erase Hectare City for good. He also revealed a new henchman is with Hectare City, starting a controversary by mention that he/she is a hero and wasn't born in Hectare. As Simon and Daniel try to face HIM, he block the passage, forcing Simon and Daniel face Phantom Miner and Dodger face The Lava Monster. Both Simon and Daniel manage to slay The Phantom Miner as Bruce arrive and defeated The Lava Monster. As they traveling to Hectare City, they encounter the returning the Samurai Jack. A New Member of Talon arrive, replacing Widowmaker place, Ren Mundo, who manage to defeated Soldier 76. Another member also arrive, Nora KaBoom, easily defeating D.Va by countering her MKEA's Self-Destruct. Junkrat and Ricky Bomber face again after they last video, with Junkrat and Doc joining him. Needing to say, both ended in a draw as it's ended in a huge explosion. Grace and Mimi encounter Chi as she try to attack the Blackjack with the Ultra-Bots and The Ninja. The Blackjack manage to destroyed the Ultra-Bots as Grace and Mimi fight Chi. Sadly, Chi flee away as the Ninja was destroyed by Grace. As Rupert and the other encounter Kira Hisoka, revealed his plan of become the God of Death by collecting 100 souls. As the group almost attack Kira as a Trash Can is heard. A little child known as Tommy Lynn arrive in the scene. Because of his funny moments, the team let Tommy in as they try to find Hisoka. Nergal Jr. and the other was taken inside a mysterious doctor, getting healed during the time. Albert Arclight start healing up the heroes and Reira is somehow in Yeager's Burning Man. Ending TBA Characters Main Characters *Simon Mist *Grace Mist *TJ Friday *Nergal Jr. *Reira Akaba *Goku Jr *Zuma the Large *Daniel Toshida *Mimi *Rupert Charming Side Characters Hectare *Princess Catia *Austin SlasherX''' *Robo Knight'''X *Blizzard *Duke McFuryX''' *Shind Hasashi'''X *Boost Bass *Snot Rod Scotty *Wingo Wayne *DJ Dennis *Joey Crawler *Slash MasterX''' *Wilson Carl Jones *Shiro Ink'''X *Kuro Ink *Toby *Davy *Amaparola *Tremor *Angelo Punk *Jacob *Dipper and Mabel Pines *Bunny IIX''' *Dodger Wall *El Sombra *Whitefang Mikey *Jim Homicide'''X *Bret AstronomanovX''' *Sabhana *Soldier 76 *Mercy *Dee Dee II *Dodger Wall *Dunban *Riki *Simmon Botch *Jeff the Spider *Owl Thunder *Eagle *Hawk the Thief'''X *Kung JinX''' *Bones *Zenyatta'''X *Winston *McCree *Hanzo *Genji *Lucio *Reinhardt *Roadhog *Junkrat *Pharah *Llewellyn Travis *Hector Abrhams *The Great QuickdiniX''' *Peacemaker *Crow Anarchy *Wiz Banana *Tommy Lynn *Samurai Jack Blackjack *Morrison Werewolf *Layla Sniper *Dustin Duster *Vector Shadows *Brenda Bubblegum *Arthur Sugarman *Valon James Crocodile *Gill Bacon *Donnel Hack *Chad Gaga *Link Kendrick *Gunter Kiraku *Punk Valor *Dumon Raque *Chalie Footlose *Rebecca Sanda *Stan Dillinger *Janice Lilly *Delware Steel *Brock Geno Villains Hectare *Kira Hisoka *HIM *Shadow Ninja Kuro *Big Gete Star'''X *Axel O'Brian *Vegeta Jr. *Stalker *Anti-Steven *Silver Heart Charming Talon *Reaper *Blacklight *Ricky Bomber *Kable and Karve *Ren Mundo *Nora Kaboom Brutal Six *Anti-Jacob *Anti-Emma *Half Flood Elite *Killbot *Snide *Bee Monster *Spider Bytez *Snide Side *Kizer HimomotoX''' *Titus Ten *December *Gloria and Grace Pretty *Apollo Armors *Talbot and Weller *Jack Frozen *The Fury Cutter *Captain Leo Swallow *Chi *The Ninja'''X *Judgement Day *O *Phantom MinerX''' *King Irwin *Marc Veiler Other *Zema Hair'''X *Bruce BlazeStar *Captain Sparrow *L *LeoX''' *Paul'''X *Albert Arclight *'X' - Dead. Battles *Anti-Steven Vs. Nergal Jr. *Simon Vs. Doc *Apollo Vs. Robo Knight *Bunny II Vs. Jack *Tremor Vs. Anti-Steven *Shind Vs. The Fury Cutter Vs. Vegeta Jr. *Simon, Grace, Morrison, Layla, Jess and Riki Vs. Captain Leo Swallow *Shadow Ninja Kuro Vs. Angelo, Jacob, Petronikha and Bones *Jacob and Bones vs Talbot and Weller *Axel vs Rupert *Vegeta Jr. Vs. Kizer *Simon and Bunny II Vs. Reaper and Doc *Simon vs Doc *Axel vs Bret *Simon vs Chi *Dunban vs December *Dunban vs Anti-Steven *Axel vs Austin *Simon vs Judgement Day *Robo Knight vs Emma, Reira and Lewis *TORR vs Emma, Reira, Lewis and Robo Knight *Reaper, Doc and Ricky vs Jacob, Vector, Sabhana and Riki *Blackjack vs The Brutal Six *Reira vs. Silver Heart Charming *Simon Mist vs. Silver Heart Charming *Goku Jr. vs Silver Heart Charming *Nergal Jr. vs. Silver Heart Charming *Zuma the Large, TJ Friday, Toby, Wilson Carl Jones, Joey Crawler, Shiro Ink, Kuro Ink, Slash Master and Davy vs. Silver Heart Charming x3 *Simon and Grace vs. Silver Heart Charming *Mimi vs. Silver Heart Charming *Simon and Mimi vs Silver Heart Charming *Hawk and Kung Jin vs. Axel and Silver Heart Charming *Owl Thunder and Eagle vs. Silver Heart Charming x3 *Joel Anarchy vs. Silver Heart Charming *Overwatch vs. Silver Heart Charming x4 *Soldier 76 vs. Ren Mundo *Blizzard vs. Silver Heart Charming *D.Va vs. Nora Kaboom *Junkrat and Roadhog vs. Doc Black and Ricky Bomber *Papyrus vs. Silver Heart Charming *Undyne vs. Silver Heart Charming *Angelo Punk vs. Silver Heart Charming *Thumper Star vs. Silver Heart Charming *Dodger Wall vs. Silver Heart Charming *Daniel Toshida vs. Silver Heart Charming *Moondust (Moondust-TORR) vs. Silver Heart Charming *Rupert Charming, Llewellyn Travis and Hector Abrhams vs Silver Heart Charming x3 *The Great Quickdini and Peacemaker vs Silver Heart Charming x2 *Crow Anarchy and Wiz Banana vs. Silver Heart Charming x2 *Sans vs. Silver Heart Charming *Lincoln Gilliam vs. Silver Heart Charming x7 *Simon Mist and Daniel Toshida vs. Phantom Miner *Bruce BlazeStar vs. The Lava Monster *Chi vs. Grace and Mimi *Samurai Jack vs. Dodger Wall *Simon Mist, Daniel Toshida, Dodger Wall, Princess Catia, Samurai Jack and Bruce BlazeStar vs. O *Simon Mist vs. Marc Veiler *Daniel Toshida vs. The Guardian *Rupert Charming vs. Prohyas Warrior *Moondust (Moondust-TORR) vs. The Fury Cutter *Goku Jr. vs. Violin *Young Cricket vs. Vegeta Jr. *Toshi Yoshida vs. Axel O'Brien *Kable and Karve vs. Max and Jeff Fisher Deaths *Robo Knight - Defeated by Apollo Armors. Later revived to serve him before being free by Emma and the other. *Killbot - Defeated by The Fury Cutter. Later Revived by the Brutal Six. *Shind Hasashi/Cinder - Defeated by Vegeta Jr... His soul was later turn into a flower. *Duke McFury/The Fury Cutter - Defeated by Vegeta Jr.. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Big Gete Star - Defeated by the heroes. *Kizer Himomoto - Defeated by Vegeta Jr.. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Jim Homicide - Defeated by Stalker. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Bret Astronomanov - Defeated by Axel. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Bee Monster - Defeated by Emma. *Austin Slasher - Defeated by Axel. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Bunny II - Defeated by Stalker. Her soul was later turn into a flower. *Zema Hair - Defeated by the Talon. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Paul - Defeated by the Silver Heart Charming. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Leo - Defeated by the Silver Heart Charming. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Zenyatta - Defeated by the Silver Heart Charming. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Hawk the Thief - Defeated by the Silver Heart Charming. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Kung Jin - Defeated by the Silver Heart Charming. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Shiro Ink - Defeated by the Silver Heart Charming. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Slash Master - Defeated by the Silver Heart Charming. His soul was later turn into a flower. *The Great Quickdini - Defeated by the Silver Heart Charming. His soul was later turn into a flower. *Mettaton - Body Destroyed by the Silver Heart Charming. *Silver Heart Charming #2A - Defeated by Zuma. *Silver Heart Charming #2A - Defeated by TJ Friday. *Silver Heart Charming #2A - Defeated by Zuma. *Silver Heart Charming #3 - Defeated by Goku Jr.. *Silver Heart Charming #4A - Defeated by Owl Thunder. *Silver Heart Charming #4B - Defeated by Eagle. *Silver Heart Charming #5 - Defeated by Joel. *Silver Heart Charming #6A - Defeated by Hanzo. *Silver Heart Charming #6B - Defeated by D.Va. *Silver Heart Charming #6C - Defeated by Genji *Silver Heart Charming #6D - Defeated by Bastion *Silver Heart Charming #6E - Defeated by Soldier 76 and Reinhardt *Silver Heart Charming #7 - Defeated by Simon. *Silver Heart Charming #8A - Defeated by Simon and Grace. *Silver Heart Charming #8B - Defeated by Mimi. *Silver Heart Charming #8C - Defeated by Simon and Mimi. *Silver Heart Charming #9 - Defeated by Undyne. *Silver Heart Charming #10 - Defeated by Thumper Star. *Silver Heart Charming #11 - Defeated by Daniel Toshida. *Silver Heart Charming #12 - Defeated by Moondust. *Silver Heart Charming #13A - Defeated by Rupert Charming. *Silver Heart Charming #13B - Defeated by Hector Abrhams. *Silver Heart Charming #13C - Defeated by Llewellyn Travis. *Silver Heart Charming #13D - Defeated by Crow Anarchy. *Silver Heart Charming #13E - Defeated by Wiz Banana. *Silver Heart Charming #13F - Defeated by Peacemaker. *Silver Heart Charming #14 - Defeated by Sans. *Silver Heart Charming #15A - Defeated by Lincoln. *Silver Heart Charming #15B - Defeated by Lincoln. *Silver Heart Charming #15C - Defeated by Lincoln. *Silver Heart Charming #15D - Defeated by Lincoln. *Silver Heart Charming #15E - Defeated by Lincoln. *Silver Heart Charming #15F - Defeated by Lincoln. *Silver Heart Charming #15G - Defeated by Lincoln. *Phantom Miner - Defeated by Simon and Daniel. *The Lava Monster - Defeated by Bruce BlazeStar. *The Ninja - Defeated by Grace. Trivia * Category:Saga Category:Main Story